


Being In Love Can Change Everything

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always thought he was straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being In Love Can Change Everything

Dean always thought he was straight. Loved hearing the high-pitched moans that fell from girls’ big lips as he ate them out or pounded into their wet heats. He often went out at night to hook up with some random girl at a bar, go home, then sleep off the hangover.

Tonight, he didn’t. He had worked a job with his father the night before and still didn't have the energy. He ordered a pizza for him and his younger brother to eat while his father was out investigating so he wouldn’t have to drive to get something. The two stayed in and watched shitty motel TV until they passed out with full bellies.

Dean always thought he was straight until he heard the high-pitched moans coming from the bed beside him after he woke up in the middle of the night. They were soft and delicate but still completely as lewd as they would be coming from a chick he would bang. Dean rolled over experimentally, keeping his eyes closed. He heard the tiniest hitch in Sam’s breathing and when he stayed still, they began again. He opened his eyes the tiniest bit only to find Sam with his hand fisted around his cock and his hazel eyes fixated on Dean’s face. He showed no sign that he knew his older brother was awake. 

“Dean…” Sam breathed, head falling back against the pillow. His left hand slipped lower and lower until it found what Dean could only assume to be his tight hole. 

God, why was he listening to this? He should be trying to go back to sleep, not listening to his baby brother masturbate to him.

“O-Oh, Dean,” the teen whimpered, the sound so sweet and girly to Dean that his cock throbbed against the fabric of his boxers. “Dean, pl-ease…” Sam was getting more daring with how loud he was being; he assumed since Dean had rolled over and still hadn’t “woken up” that he could be a little more dangerous. Sam furiously pumped his leaking cock and came with sputtering, beautiful noises that Dean could only hope have only graced his ears alone. He heard the boy get up out of bed and go into the bathroom and he took that time to roll back over and force himself into sleep, dreams filled of sweet moans and Dean’s name on his brother’s lips.

—

Dean went out every night to fuck into some stranger after that. He tried fucking the obsession with Sam’s girly moans away but it didn’t work because each chick reminded him of his little brother when he closed his eyes and listened to them as he licked their clits expertly. 

Sam was depressed; it was obvious. Dean tried getting him to talk but he just shrugged it off and told him he was just tired. 

“I think I’ll stay home tonight,” Dean announced randomly, searching for any sign of change in Sam. The boy sat up straighter and looked over from where he was doing his homework. 

“Really?” he asked, the sound so full of hope.

“Yeah. I’ll get some takeout and we can maybe rent some shitty movie or somethin’. How’s that sound?” the older male asked, smiling openly. He loved seeing his brother happy. 

“Yeah! Yeah, that sounds really good,” Sam agreed and smiled so innocently at Dean that it gave the older man butterflies. 

—

They were sitting on the couch, stomachs bloated with food. Dean had his arm across the back of it and the two were only half focused on the action movie Dean let Sam pick out. His fingertips wandered to Sam’s shoulder and gently traced along the back of his shirt to the back of his neck, playing with the soft hair. Sam gulped and tried not to make any noises but when Dean started moving his hand through his hair, massaging at his scalp, he couldn’t keep back the breathy moan that escaped his pink lips. 

“You like this?” Dean asked, continuing to pet his little brother. 

“Y-Yeah, I do,” Sam whispered, shifting and grabbing a pillow and putting it over his lap to hide what was growing underneath. 

“You feelin’ alright there, Sammy?” Dean wouldn’t admit it, but he felt smug knowing he could turn on his brother like that. 

He shoved the nagging voice telling him that was wrong to the back of his mind; over the course of days where he adamantly avoided Sam and stuck his dick into random people, he realized that the emptiness he felt wouldn’t ever be filled without Sam. He never looked at a single guy in his life like he looked at Sam. 

“Gonna make some more of those pretty noises you make at night?” Dean cooed, continuing the reverent strokes through the soft, chestnut locks. Sam looked down, the pink unmistakable on his cheeks.

“You heard me?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Mhm. You sound so beautiful, Sammy. Sound better than any girl I’ve ever slept with,” the older male praised. Sam visibly shook, goosebumps covering the surface of his tan skin. 

“I do?” The innocence in his question was shrouded with lust and Dean just nodded. 

“Show me what you do at night. Lemme hear those cute moans,” Dean said, pulling back and bringing Sam over to the beds. 

Sam stood awkwardly and didn’t make eye contact with Dean. 

“I…”

“Just look at me. It’s okay. You’re such a pretty boy,” Dean encouraged, shifting on the bed he sat on, cock excited. 

“R-Really?” Sam asked and when Dean nodded, Sam began undressing slowly, awkwardly. He was still growing into the long limbs his growth spurt was giving him. He laid back on the bed and bit at his lip. Cheeks, ears, and neck all firetruck red as he gently palmed his cock, already almost fully hard. 

“Don’t be afraid to make noise. I’m the only one here. Love the noises you make for me. So much better than any girl,” Dean assured, rubbing his own member through his jeans. 

The faster Sam jerked his swollen dick, the more sounds came out. Breathy and light, stuttery little moans. Then Dean’s name was falling from his lips.

“So good for me, pretty boy. Such cute noises.” Dean kept praising his younger brother, loving the way it seemed to fuel the teen’s fire. He pulled his own rod out and pumped it in time with Sam. His mouth watered as he saw the boy’s finger trailing downward. Dean’s mind was on autopilot and he got up from the bed and crawled onto the other one. He lifted Sam’s thighs and looked up. Brown curls framed such sweet features and the smallest nod gave Dean the permission. He bent down and ran his tongue along the puckered hole. 

Sam keened loudly and grabbed at the sheet beside him. 

“D-De… Feels so good…” the boy whimpered, continuously jacking off his cock. 

“Taste so much better than any girl I’ve ever had, baby,” Dean said, voice muffled as he passionately ate out his little brother. He got one hand on his dick and came right after Sam, the boy’s back arching off of the bed and the prettiest sounds filling Dean’s ears. 

The older male sat up and grinned tiredly. Sam, too, looked worn out. 

“Lemme get a towel,” Dean murmured, getting up, softening dick still hanging out of his pants. Despite just having rimmed Sam, the boy still blushed. Dean cleaned off his cock then grabbed a clean towel to clean up the sleepy boy he had come to terms with loving. He shucked off his pants and picked the naked boy up in his arms so they could fall asleep together in the bed without come on the comforter.

Dean always thought he was straight until he realized he was in love with his little brother.


End file.
